Karma
The Power of Super, more commonly referred to simply as Super is the most ancient life giving eternal energy in the universe. Super manifests itself physically as bright golden/yellow energy with potentially limitless properties. Very few have managed to command the power of Super since the universes inception, the most notable of which being The Saiyans, whom were strong enough to unlock the power of "Super" in their bodies. Super was born with the inception of the universe. The tremendous force of the Big Bang which gave birth to the universe also resided in all living things to come after. TOAA has described Super as "the main, true source of power in the universe" though it is even more than that. Super is a philosophycal concept. Super is the cause for any given life but is also the cause of existence of matter in the universe. Super is related to the atomic movements of any given material. Outline The Force of Super is unknowable and untouchable, and is described as being "the heartbeat of the universe" aswell as the soul of existance. Super is an evolutionary and transcendant form of energy that when invoked by living beings, hyper accelerates their very existance into something from a higher plain. The powers of super have only been demonstrated by very little known beings throughout the records of history, the most dominant of them being The Saiyan Race, whom have become "Super Saiyans" via bringing Super into their bodies. Not just anybody may become "Super" or command its power, and it isn't known exactly what conditions must be met or parameters one must meet in order to summon the power of "Super". When tapping into the divine power of Super, it causes ones body to undergo transformation, granting strength, speed, and power amongst other things far beyond ones original capabilties. As of yet, TOAA proclaims that the power of Super has not yet been tapped into entirely, and only a small portion has been harnessed and has been used very primitively. Regardless of the species taking on the form, it is noted that ones hair/aura becomes a tremendous blinding golden yellow in color. Humanoids and other beings with hair will have it become dyed with an illustrious bright yellow, while ones eyes become colored a bright, highlighted gem-like color, being emerald green in Saiyans. If TOAA's transformation can be applied, all humans may also experience the ruby red coloration of their eyes, while namekians experience purple. It is clear that with enough "Super" it is possible to alter the nature of anything, from going as far as destroying atoms to stopping them completely. The Origin of Super is the Big Bang itself which gave birth to the whole universe, and anytime Super is burned inside ones body, it is a smaller scale reproduction of the Big Bang. Any being, whether it be human, saiyan, namek or otherwise as Super laying deep inside them, but few are aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn and increase it, until making explode. The only person who has achieved a level this high as of yet is TOAA. Being able to use Super in the way it was "meant to be used" gives a person extremely superhuman capabilities, the lowest end of which being erasing rocks right down to the tiniest atoms, hit faster than sound, or shooting up to 100, and far more blows per second. But the more Super is increased, the more the powers become extraodinary and further away from the skills accomplishable by a human, or any living factor. Not just any one can use Super to this extent, and a complicated and extremely deadly training routine must be underwent to even approach such a level of power. It doesn't matter how strong the opposing warrior is, without Super they will never be able to stand a chance against even the weakest of Super Beings that have already overcome their human limits with Super. This is the reason why humans are outclassed by Super Saiyans no matter how strong they may be. Among the extremely rare Super Beings, most of them being Saiyans, Super Saiyans have a relatively superficial awarness of their Super, and while being out of reach for any normal creatures, are barely touching the surface of Supers deepness. Super Saiyans up to level 5 are instinctively, but no properly stronger, while they are not really aware of Super. They have skills that greatly outclass a normal Super Being. It is clear that not only Saiyans can awake their Super, but the same is for other warriors with an awareness or power level that rivals or surpasses them. At any extent, Super is heavily driven by ones emotions, and thus can manifest them in a physical form, so it happens that a warrior of great power or will in a desperate situation could allow someone to greatly surpass their usual limits. Although without proper awarness, this may only happen for that moment of particular involvement. Karma Users *'Sumeragi Lee Noriega' *'RJ Yushima' *'TOAA ' Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A Category:Forms created by T.O.A.A Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformations Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Work